


What Did You Say Again?

by ghostmander



Series: The Cookie Ships [1]
Category: Cookie Run, Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, First cookie run fic, M/M, Slow Burn, also herb and rockstar are my otp and i need to contribute to the fandom somehow, basicly rockstar wants weed and herb cookie is a naiive baby, ill add more characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmander/pseuds/ghostmander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Herb and Rockstar become unofficial, undercover weed distributers and lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Say Again?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got really bored and wanted to write. and what better thing to write about than my fav cookie run ship?  
> if you dont like it then thats okay, i guess, i just wanted to write.  
> if you like it please tell me on my tumblr cookiescakes  
> Also i have this headcanon that herb cookie has a bit of anxiety hpoe you guys are okay with that

‘Ahh! What a beautiful day!’ Herb Cookie hummed, watering his plants as a part of his daily routine. He shook his watering pot, getting the remainder of the water on his last and favorite plant, when he heard a quick knock. Herb jumped, startled at the sudden racket. “W-who is it?” he asked, approaching the front door, cautiously. “Uh, hey! It’s Rockstar. Y’know! Rockstar Coo-“, Herb Cookie opened the door, cutting off Rockstar mid intro.  
“Oh! How are you today?” Herb started, “Have you made any new songs?” “Not really…” Rockstar trailed off. “I thought you might be able to help with some “inspiration”, Y’know?” Rockstar placed his hand on Herb’s shoulder. “Sure! Come on in!” Herb gestured for Rockstar to come in. Rockstar entered Herb’s little greenhouse cottage.  
After a small breakfast of egg and bacon jellies and a couple of cups of tea, Rockstar got down to business. “So the kind of inspiration I was thinking of required your Gardening expertise.” Herb perked up at the proposal. “Oh really? Then I’ll help as much as I can!” Rockstar dug into his pocket and fished out a couple dark brown, round seeds. “Could you plant these for me? They are really important for my, I mean, our inspiration meetings.” Herb Cookie took the seeds from Rockstar and examined them closely. “Sure but, what kind of seeds are these? I’ve never seen them around here…” Nervously, Rockstar danced around the subject. “Oh I found the in the witch’s lair when running. I just wanted to know what they’ll grow into…”  
Herb Cookie nodded, “Of course! I’ll find some pots for them today!” he excitedly handed the seeds back to Rockstar and rummaged around his cottage, looking for a perfect pot. A few minutes later, the seeds were planted and put on the windowsill with the label ‘Rockstar’s special seeds’. “Thanks a bunch, sprout!” Rockstar patted Herb’s head, walking toward the door. Herb giggled a bit, “Happy to help!” He replied. But before Rockstar walked out, he turned and hugged Herb. Herb Cookie could feel Rockstar’s breath on his neck. “Hey, let’s keep this little thing between us, yeah?” Rockstar whispered into his ear, before ending the hug and walking out, shutting the door behind him.  
Herb stood there, confused and a bit flustered. ‘Why does he want to keep the seeds a secret?’ He shook his head and returned to tending to his plants.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I wrote it @ 10pm


End file.
